POKEBALL GT HERO LEGACY
by dinoton101
Summary: 100 year after Ash and Goku bet Omaga Shenron and Rayquaza the worlds are now two again and only Ash grand dargther Leaf reain but when she get sick Ash Jr set out with his Pikachu to find the four star Pokeball to heal his grandmother.
1. prologe

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT**

**POKEBALL GT HERO LEGACY**

**Prologe**

**N:"Last Time on Pokeball GT**

**Ash and Goku was in super sayian four getting ready to**

**us the Kamahamaha wave on Huttner J and her parnter baby.**

**Ash and Goku:"Kam...Ha..ma..HA!"They yelled as saw the two blast of ki wint up into the sky as Raichu us Findle it went of New Planet Planet and hite Hunnter J and Baby ship Killing them.**

**N"Hunter J and baby who had plan to wip out what as left of the sayain race meet there end by the hand of Ash,Goku,and Raichu.**

**Pan and Leaf was staying by a building look at someone. And ask.**

**Leaf:'Sivler is that you?"She ask.**

**Pan:'Trunks is that you?"She ask.**

**Sivler and Trunks smiled as a small robot came off of Trunks knew who it was and ran to itAnd hug the small robot.**

**N:"At long last the Planet could injoy a time of pasce.A time to be with family and freinds,but that would not last Baby and Hunter J .Super 17 and super Paul attack and the fores of hell it when that was over Ash,Goku and freinds staring looking for the Pokeballs and the Dragon Balls But when they found them they all crack and a black Shenron and a shiny Rayquza came out and they slipt into 14 in last battle was Ash Vs Omage Rayquza,and Goku vs Omage the combine Spirit Ballls they deafted them and Rayqaza and Shenron made the world into two worlds again and Ash and Goku went with them until the world would need them once more.**

**Now 100 years has pass sent that day and that group of heroes that walk the Earth(Pokemon Earth)years ago only one remain."He said as it sould Leaf young then she turn old in a grave yard of the Z fighter with her Pokemon Blastsioe.**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not Own Pokemon or Dragon Ball GT

Chapter One

Leaf had went to the grave yard to pay her repest to The past Z fighters who was now she was praying a lighting bolt tail and a net sunk out of the flowers.A litte boy who look just like Ash jump out of the flowers with his look very annoyed of doing boy dive back into the flowers,and then came up right by the older Leafalong with Pikachu."Hi how are you today?"He ask one of the grave stones.

''(Oh great now he talking to a when my grandfather told me to look after him what was he thinking?")He thought as he wacth the boy.

"I'm find great great grandfather."He said as Left out up."It gong to be a good day."She said as she look at the Boy and Pikachu."It time to train Ash and Pikachu."She said.

The boy known as Ash turn to his grandmother and said."Soound good to me."He said as you see a villge in the back ground.

"Your turn Ash jump on over."Said Leaf.

'Right.:'Said Ash as he started to run and jump but hite a cliff and land upside down with made Pikachu laugh and roll foolew the cliff but he knew how to fly so he flew back up before he hite the look down and made a face that look like a female Master Rosshi.

Later that day Leaf and Ash Jr. was at her gym that use to belong to her grandfather .And they was haveing a Pokemon battle.

"Okay Ash come with me all you got okay."She said as she called out her Blastoist."Okay grama!"He saud as he called out the only Pokemon he had.

"I chosse you Pikachu."Said Ash"Good it a good thing my grandma Pokemon a .."He thought.

Leaf got a look on her face that said she knew that he was thinking."Ash don't get a head of your self my Pokemon is a lot stronger even for a half sayain Pokemon like us Earthquack!'Yell Leaf a crake open up and the ground began to shack up young Ash and Pikachu thought it was fun but Ash did not like it."Make it stop grandma it making me sick."He said."Ash..."She thought and went over to him.

Next they went to a feld and played baseball."Ready Ash."Ask Leaf.

"Go for it !"He said but when she throw the ball it went very fast and hite Ash in the head and he fell down on Pikachu who then shock him and they was both Leaf came up to him with her sunglass on and kind of look like she was upset."What am I going to do with can't even caght a ball."She said to Ash how was getting up."Well you throw to hard grandma and it did not help Pikachu kept shocking me!"He said.("If you was not a wimp.)"Said Pikachu ."You two quite right now!"She yell."I don't care your great great grandfather would of never said that he would of kept on going even in the imopable time we alway knew there was a way and you knew that when you was around him that what made him so great and Pikachu your great great grandfather would shock him but only if he did something very lay off of your trainer."She said"Like I was saying that what made them so you train hard you'll you will be just like grandpa some day."She said as Ash Jr and Pikachu just look at Leaf."But you have to belive in your self like grandpa did."She said.

"Hey grandma?"He said.

"Yes dear."She said to a frowning Ash.

"Me and Pikachu hungery."Said Ash with made Leaf sweat drop and fall over."Pleace heray ."He said.

"Well at lease you have your great great grandpa appetite."Said Leaf holding Ash hand.

"ey Grandma can you make me a great great cheese buger?"He ask As they walk into the sun set.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT **

** Chapter two**

At a school you could hear a woman reading from some from you could see a kid making a papter air plain and the teacher told him he would be sining his reseus with Ash Jr was sharping his pensile and smiled."That it for to day class deisk miss."She said as Ash got up out of his everyone ran out of there you could hear one kid say free at Ash was walking someone trip he fell down the he hite the ground everything come out of his everything came out of it incoulding his Pokeball that head turn around ."Hey what the big ideao?"He said with his hand on his seeing three was name was the one in the middle the other two was just two other kinds who hang out with smirk at Ash ."Ritchie!"He said.

Ash got up and back up with a scared look on his face.

Richie pick up the Pick up the Pokeball."Weal what do we have here?'He ask."HMy..My Pokeball."Said Ash as Ritchie just look at him.

"My Pokeball."He said but Pikachu came out of his Pokeball and saw what was going on."(Oh great you are beiing bully I am getting sick of savein g you.)"He said to his trainer and then turn to the bullies. and gave them a smirk.

"What are you looking at rat?"One of the kids ask Pikachu.

"Hey that not a good ideal Pikachu does not like being called a rat."Said Ash who was trying to get the bullies to stop.

"So what it not like a little Pikachu can hurt me after all I have on my self."Said Ritchie.

"Okay but don't say I warn you."Said Ash as the bullies kept poking and called Pikachu a rat.

("That it .I going to blast them into dust!")He the bullies scared.

"Pikachu I don't think that a good only want to steal from me that all."He said.

("Ash sometime I think your are going to let me be taken.)"He said.

"Let get out of her time Ash you will not be so lucky next time."He said as they as Ash walk on anther bully came his name was Emerald he just wacth as the other Bullies Ash."Look like there giving Ash a hard after all they work for me."He thought with a smirk."And to think he is the grand son of a wast of my time he weak."He thought as Ash walk right infrount of then trick him again."Wacth where your going kid!"He yell.

"Sorry,Emerald ..Emerald oh no."He said."That right I'm going to say this once hand over everything you have now!"He said.

"Okay you can have my Pin."He said to Emerald Jr.

"...Really you are not going to fight?"Ask Emerald."I know you been training with Leaf."Said Emerald.

"I would not call it training.I say Pokemon Battles and exercise."Said Ash who was now geting back up.

"Don't give me that she training you to be a fighter and a Pokemon you want to fight right?"He just put his hand infrount of his head as Emerald was wanting on a awnter."I just train because it fun."Said Ash as Pikachu just sweat call the others over.

"There nothing worst then a little coward."Siad Emerald as Ritchie came.

"Who would have thought Leaf granson would turn out to be a wimp."Said Riitchie as they walk off.

"Thank for the pin anyway."Said Emerald as him and Ritchie walk the other two stayed and called Ash a loser but not before Pikachu hite them with a thunder shock making them run out of there and Pikachu then went to where the other think was and pick up what dump out.


End file.
